Undying
by dumberandumber
Summary: In a world where the dead walk, young 14 Year old Mark stumbles upon a group in a cabin, with a girl he slowly starts to like. Will this push them back from the survival world, or will he stay strong, and move on? (Regular crush, and mark is NOT mark that got his legs eaten).
1. Chapter 1, Memories

Mark ran to the stumbled girl, and picked her up bridal style.

"I can't leave a girl in the woods to **die!"** Mike thought, running through the woods.

Butmark stopped when he **heard** voices, and hid a tree. Who was that? Were they bandits, or survivors? Thats one of the tough choices he has to make.

**Trusting** **People. Thats the hardest...**

* * *

><p>"Russel, ya mind doing your job and building that barracade?" Mark chuckled, Laying agenst the motel wall. They found this motel a few months ago, but was filled with bodies of bandits and dead. "Shows why ya don't mess with bandits. "So? I can't take a break when you didn't even clean the bodies off the ground?" Rusell was such a teenager like attitude, with his sarcastic, arguing with Vince. And oh crap, when they have a fight, you back away! But one day, when we had a horde attack, Vince was bit strait in tge nec by a lone walker. I stood there in horror, too! Thats when the walking targetted me, abd russel was already attacked! He used his last bullet to save me... He is why i was here.<p>

Thats when i come to my senses. I look at the gir-

"HOLY SHIT!"

And my vision went blurry, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>How did ya like my first chapter of my first fanfic? Ill post another chapter soon enough, so stay tuned!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2, A new hope

I slowly came into focus, but i was on a couch. When I tried to move, I groaned in pain. I could hear faint sounds of pages turning upstairs, but i still couldn't move.

"Who the hell are these people Pete?!"

"Well i don't fucking know, and Nick had the wits to shoot em'!"

"It was a damn accident Uncle Pete! Don't blame me for this!"

"Don't hurt me!"

But I went out on focus again, and fainted.

* * *

><p>I groaned again, trying to move. But someone must have heard me, because the shuffle of pages was gone, and i could hear slight steps coming down the stairs.<p>

"Dad, who is he? And where is the girl?"

"Sarah, go back upstairs honey. Ill see what I can do for him. And the girl is in the shed, spending a night until we sort it out."

"Ok."

I moved my head towards the girl and Her apparent Dad, who was walking over to me.

"Hey, my name is Carlos. Can you hear me properly? You were shot critically in the organ."

"Yes...I mumbled. I felt something on my stomach, and all i saw... Was bandages.

_A shot? I was shot? by who?_

"Where am I?" I once again mumbled.

"Your in our cabin. Do you remember who that girl you were with is?"

"I really... don't. I found her in a forest with blood on her arm. But you can't leave a girl in the forest alone to die..." I wanted to tell the truth to my savior, so I told the truth.

"Ok, but who are you? What is your name, and where did you come from?"

"Well... im Mark, and I lost my group five days ago. Thats-" I did a slight cough, but when i tried to finish my sentence, Carlos said...

"You need to rest. That painkiller I gave you a while ago wore off, so you should rest for tommorow. We will talk later, ok?"

I nodded, and with that i drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by the girl i had saved shuffling through im guessing the basement door. She startled me, and I turned my head toward her, and she flinched at the sight of me. I managed a smile.<p>

"Hey..."

"Hi..."

She stared at me in wonder, looking at my stomach, then my face. **(By the way, i forgot to mention, Mark is a tall-ish boy with brown hair, blue eyes, black and grey Hoodie which says NY in big grey letters, and blue jeans. His hairstyle is like Drakes from uncharted, and he is NOT goth. On with the story!)**

"are you the one who took me here?"

" I didn't think I was coming here, but yes," I coughed.

"Im Clementime, and thanks."

"Im Mark."

She was in thought for a minute before Clem said

"what... Happened?"

"Well, what happened to you?"

"Dog bite."

"hell, musta hurt. I got shot in the organ by-"

" that grey haired guy that almost shot me?"

"Yep."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

and with that, I surprisingly fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>I heard a distant scream, and I awoke again.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

><p><strong>Love that cliffhanger? And BTW, Clem isnt the one Mark likes. You'll find out. Bah!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3, Yes, friends!

I heard about 10 people run strait down the stairs and out the door, followed by a disturbing _Squish_, and also followed by a shout. I felt a little better with some rest, so I try to get off.

_"No use..."_

but I again hear footsteps running down the stairs, and was a bit frightened by this, but I just stood there, wide eyed at the door.

"What's going on?" I heard in a shaky voice.

I turn to see the girl i had met a bit earlier, but i didn't introduce myself.

"Don't have any idea..." I said, in a surprised tone.

"Well, anyway, is my Dad... Ok?"

"Ya, he'll be fine." I look at her and say.

"Names Mark. Who are you?"

"Oh... Im Sarah, nice to meet you!" Sarah said in a delighted tone.

"Nice to meet you-"

"I can't believe she stole from us!" Carlos said, bursting into the door.

"What would YOU do if your bleeding out in a shed to die?!" A black haired man said. He had a orange shirt on, but as always, covered in red.

"Luke, she used some of our medicine! She didn't even use it correctly!"

As from what i saw, a few minutes later, people burst through the door with Clem following close behind. Sarah also looked a bit startled, but she went back upstairs after Carlos told her everything is fine. Some of them, mostly Pete though, stayed in the room with me, and i heard Carlos saying something to that guy Luke.

"Her stitching skills need some work, but overall, she is fine. I have to say a few words to Clementime and Mark for a second."

"So thats his name?"

"Yes."

I saw Clem and Carlos walk out of the kitchen, followed by a smile and wave from Clem. But as soon as I looked at Carlos face, I knew things were going to get ugly between those two.** (Im gonna stop doing that space between everytime someone talks, its too much work.) **"First of all, you do NOT go near my daughter!" _What? I thought._ Clem just stood there, staring at Carlos. "She is diffrent than you, and if she knew what is really out there, she would... Cease to funtion. Do you understand me?" "Yes." Clem murmmered, putting her head down. "Doe's this also involve me, because... Yeah." "As long as you are careful what you say Mark, this isn't meant for you." He said this lightly toward me, as if saying thanks.

"Hey Dad, why are you screaming?" Sarah yelled. "Im fine Sarah!" Carlos yelled back.

And so, i drifted off to sleep. Again.

I woke up to a mostly empty house, and crutches next to my bed. I saw Sarah and Clem playing with a camera, and i thought I should start using my crutches. I grunted, and grabbed the cold steel on the crutches, and slowly got up. It hurt. ALOT. But i quickly adapted to it, and hopped a couple of times around the room. "Hey guys, I can... Well, sort of walk! But where is everyone?!" I yelled. They soon both came down the stairs, and waved at me. "Hi Mark! Your finally walking!" Sarah said, running down the stairs in a tererific mood, followed by another "Hey!" From Clementime. "Where are the others?" "They left trying to find Nick and Pete. Guess they checked the fish traps and never came back." Clem said, adusting her hat. It had a big blue D on it. _Wonder if it belonged to her dad... _I thought. "Well, what are ya waiting for? take one for me!" And with a flash, my picture was taken.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like my next chapter? Carvers next! So be patient! Bah! And ps: that guests review may be maybe not right... :3**


	4. Chapter 4, Carver

When the camera loaded, it showed a picturenof me through the slot. Sarah waved it at me, smiling brightly. "I'll keep this in my pocket with the pictures of me and Clem!" Sarah said in a exited tone. I found it amazing that in the zombie apocolypse, people my age... _How old is she?_ "I forgot to ask you guys, how old are you?" I said. "Im 14." "Really? Me too!" Sarah yelled. "Im 11... I think." Clem said, in a bright smile. Thats when Sarah said something that kind of startled me a bit. "Mark... Can we be friends? Like, best friends?" She said. "Well, of course! I thought we were friends already!" I responded. "Pinky promise?" "Pinky promise." And with that, we shaked pinkies. "Pinkie promise last forever!" She smiled. "Believe me, Sarah already said the same thing to me, so i guess were a trio!" Clem said, yelling trio with a twirl. Suddenly, we heard steps coming toward the cabin, and we all walked (well, Most of us atleast), and looked at the window. "Oh hey, Lukes back!" Said Sarah, but that wasen't Luke... "Oh no... That-thats that really bad guy that trapped us... Hold on, i just need to..." And Sarah crawled on the floor, and put her knees up to her chest, and rocked a bit. _So thats what Carlos was talking about... I thought. She was a innocent girl, and Cease to function. She had autism. _I knew how to do this. "Sarah..." I tryed my best of my ability to crouch down, only to remember my injury. "Clem, I'll deal with Sarah, just distract that guy as much as you can." I said in a soft voice. She nodded, and slowly crept downstairs. "Hey, everythings gonna be fine. Were all your best friends, right?" She simply nodded. "Yeah..." "And friends protect each other, and I will NEVER, leave you behind." I wisper. She stared at me before saying "Pinky promise?" She held up her Pinky. "Pinky promise. It lasts forever." I smiled, and we shook pinkies again. We stood up, and I hoped to the bed in the room next to it, with Sarah close behind.

I heard talking in a dark, raspy voice versus Clem. I heard sentences like "where did this knife go?" And "Did they trust you?" But overall, due to Sarah still breathing a bit fast, I couldn't hear much. Thats when Sarah made a loud pound on the bed, and as I quickly grab her and put her next to me. She was panicing, and he knew it. But what startled him is that Sarah calmed a bit when I did this, and even more startled by a loud "Are you sure your alone here?" I heared the room door slam open, and a gun click. "Im sure!" I heard Clem say. "Where did these crutches come from? Was someone in your group hurt?" "Yes, but we tried, but... She still died." "Whats this?" he said, and i heard shuffling of paper. Her pictures! "Looks like it was a he." he chuckled, and put it back. "Well, seems like you dont need anything." And with that, the guy left, and we slowly came out of the bed. He was glad that he only saw his picture, and not Sarah's. If he knew them, he would be after us..."God!" I said, hearing a cracking sound coming from my chest, grabbing Clem walking in painting, she helped me on my crutches, followed by Sarah, who was still shaken up by the whole slaming the bed thing. As for the rest of the day, I wondered as we spread around the room (Sarah read a book, well I told her she should do that to calm down) Who was he? What did he want? Nobody knew. And Sarah didn't even know what his name was. But i have a feeling that he will come back, with more people. We had to leave. As soon as they come back, we have to leave. I know it.


	5. Chapter 5, Vote 1

**Hey people, i just wanted to know what you wanted for this story. I will give you options, and 2 will win. Post 2 of the ones you would like in a review.**

** [Change POV to narrarator]**

** [Keep Mark's POV]**

** [Change POV to adapt to the chapter **

** [Kill off Sarah, Mark, Clem, Kenny, Carlos or none] (Choose 2 of these, but I will see if the story will adapt to that) **

** And i just didn't want that death Pete had, so i spared him for now. Remember, leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6, Long Journey ahead

When they came back, it looked like Pete had dark eyes, and tears on his face. "Nick can't be gone... We didn't find his body, he could still be alive..." Pete kept saying. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE. NOW." I shouted, making the pregnant lady flinch. "Some guy came here and was looking for your group!" Clem added in. "Shit. Wheres Sarah?!" Carlos said to me. "she's upstairs. Thanks to me." I said to Carlos. He nodded, and went upstairs to check on her. As I turned back from the group, i started a confersation. I talked about the man, and they introduced themselfs. "Pete, Nick, Rebecca, Alvin, Luke, Carlos, Sarah, Me, and Clem. Big group." I wondered out loud. "We need to find my nephew!" Pete suddenly shouted in a worried voice. "Pete..." Luke tried to confort him, while Carlos and Sarah come down, Carlos holding a bag of medicine and Sarahs books. "Everyone have thair stuff? We need to go before Carver comes here." he said, lugging the bag toward the door. "Were ready." Luke said. "Just hope we find Nick in time though." And so, we head put into the woods. We walked silently before Clem said, "I hear something!" And we all turn toward where she was sneaking. "Nick!" I said immediatly, and Pete ran to see. "I'll see what i can do. Cmon Pete, Clem!" Luke said wandering off into the woods. And so. I sat on a log, soon followed by Sarah. "Want to read while there away?" She perked up. I smiled, and said "Sure!" And we read a book. "whats it about before we start?" "The gurgles, three dimensional body snatchers!" And we read. The whole thing. When they heard Nick,Pete,Clem and Luke come up, we were still reading next to each other. And they apparently didn't notice that everyone was smiling at them. (Back to Mark) When we both looked up, me and Sarah dashed to Where they were. (I tried, with crutches its hard.) Sarah hugged Nick, and I waved at Clem. "Jeez Clem," I started, "without you, Nick would've died in a shack!" And she blushed. "Thanks!", and we all started walking together. Luke was in front, Rebecca was second with Alvin, Pete Nick and Clem were third, and Me, Sarah and Carlos were in the back, with me and Sarah still reading the gurgles along the way. Everyone was chatting, and the best part was I don't have to use crutches anymore. It was another time. When I forget the whole Walkers thing. But i was feeling dizzy, and I couldn't move any longer. I coughed, and sat where I was, dropping the book. "Mark!" Sarah came over, along with Carlos. "Mark, you need to stop straining yourself. Your going to bleed again." Carlos calmly said. And Sarah and the rest of the group sat next to me, as Carlos replaced my bandages. _Damn, that hurts! _And we were back on the road ahead. Same as before, dont have to repeat where everyone was.

* * *

><p><strong>One small chapter! And that means a big one next (I totally remember what happens after they walk through the forest.) Obviously, Mark is gaining a relationship with Sarah on its own.<strong>

**Results of the voting!**

**[Change POV based on chapter] 2.**

**[Kill off Mark] 1. (Oh hell no!)**


	7. Chapter 7, Messing with peace

**Wow! 400 views, and 1 follow, and 2 favs! Cool!**

* * *

><p><em>Five days later...<em>

The group had been at a stream for the past few days, and they all were tired from walking far. Mostly Rebecca, though. People spred out, and we slept on the ground waiting for day to come. It was hard. But one day, Luke helped Clem get up into the tower for watch. "I see a light Luke!" She shouted, then came down, almosy losing ger grip. Those cold metal bars must have been hurting her arms. "Clem, lets go look at the bridge. It has to be filled with lurkers." Luke started, taking out his machette. Its silver shined over the sun, and woke up Mark, Sarah, and Nick. **Marks POV: **Of course I wake up to a sheathed sword. Thats life for ya in the apocolypse. "Darn it Luke, watch where your aiming that thing!" I shouted, flinching at the light. "Sorry, me and Clem are gonna go down that bridge down there." He pointed toward the bridge. "Damn it, let us sleep!" Nick stirred. And so, they set off, leaving Mark and Nick alone, while Sarah went back to sleep. "Damn, what a way to wake up!" I whispered, not wanting to alert anyone. "Your fucking right." Nick said, rubbing the back of his hair. "Well, lets just follow em. Nothin else to do around here..." Pete said, heading off. "Wait for us!" Nick and me shouted, running toward Pete. "Damn, you two are alike." Pete chuckled, and we walked toward the bridge, with Nick's Rifle at hand. "Sorry for... Well, being a dick out there. That got a little out of hand." Nick said. "Its fine!" Mark replied, elbowing Nick. "HOLY SHIT!" Nick said, holding his rifle toward the stranger with Luke and Clem. "PUT YOUR DAMN GUN DOWN NICK!" Luke shouted to him, wide-eyed. Mark and Pete at that moment, did something drastic. (Mark) I grab the gun away from the bridge, and a loud gunshot rang through my ears. Pete grabbed Nick, and pulled the gun away from him. "Now those two. Those aren't Assholes." He said, pointing at me and Pete. "But he is." He chuckled, and pointed toward Nick. "Sorry about my nephew, he IS a bit quirky at times." Pete says, looking at Nick. (Narrator) Mark, Nick, and Pete walked toward him, and shook hands. "Hey, im Matthew. My group is at a ski lodge up there, if yours would come, we would appreciate it!" "Sure, we can get our group!" Luke smiled. "And whats your name, little girl?" Matthew bowed toward Clem. "Clementine!" she said, shaking his hand. And so, they got thair group, and headed toward the lodge. "Are these people nice?" Sarah asked Mark. "Ya, i think so!" He replied. And when Matt opened the door, they were greeted with the smell of peaches, and three people: Two woman, one man. "Walter, we found guests!" Matt yelled. "WOAH, WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" The greyed haired man said, taking out his rifle, followed by the woman. "Are you thieves?" The girl said. "HONEY, DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING THIEF?!" Rebecca yelled in a sassy tone. Clem came to the front of the group, and the gray man looked at her twice. Then, dropped his rifle right where he stood. "Kenny?" Clem whispered, starting to tear. "Clementine?" Kenny said, bringing her into a bear hug. (Mark) She knows this guy? Kenny... I think i heard Clem talk about him dying, but he was half asleep, and injured... "Put your gun down Sarita..." Kenny said, smiling. "Welcome!" the apparent Walter said. "Dad, look, a Christmas tree!" Sarah yelled. "Not now Sarah." Carlos replied. "You can all put your guns away over there. Theres no use for them here." Walter said, pointing at the chair next to the table. "Hey, none if US are holding guns, so you dont have to." Matthew agreed. Mark was the first one to put down a deagle he found in the walk through the forest. As setting a peace treaty, everyone else soon did after. "Who do you trust the most in that group?" I heard Kenny whisper. (Yep, Mark POV) "You see him? And she pointed toward... Me.

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck to my promise with a big Chapter! :3 see ya'll!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8, Episode 2 trailer, Reality

Ive been thinking. But I haven't even noticed the lurkers. But now... Here comes reality.

(Imagine Dragons, Ready, Aim, Fire)

With are backs to the wall, the darkness will fall.

"WALTER!"

We never quite thought we could lose it all...

"ALVIN, HOLD ON!"

Ready Aim Fire. Ready Aim Fire.

An Empire Falls in just one day. You close your eyes and the glory fades.

(Footsteps)

Ready Aim Fire...

(Banging on metal door)

"CARLOS NO!"

(Groaning)

Ready Aim Fire away.

(Blocked bullet)

Ready Aim Fire...

(Sarah struggling against a walker, Screaming.)

(Gunshot)

Ready Aim Fire away.

Undying, episode 2: Reality

* * *

><p><strong>All ill say is... More than 5 episodes.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9, Gun and Run

**Just before I said 400 views, i got 500 now! I luv u 2 :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Reality<strong>

Last time, on Undying...

"Hey, im Sarah!"

"Mark."

"Clementine!"

* * *

><p>"Pete! we WILL find Nick! Ya'll agree?"<p>

* * *

><p>"who do you trust the most Clem?" She pointed at...<p>

Now back to Undying...

Me. She pointed... At me! Kenny soon signaled me to come over here, and I obeyed. Clem was smiling the whole time, too. "Im Kenny, nice to meet you." He said, shaking hands with me. "Im Mark." I replied. He tipped his cap toward me, and we got in a conversation, about what happened so far. But after, when Kenny said "that your sis there?" And he pointed towards Sarah, who was decorating the tree. "No, but were best friends. Sarah must have heard me, because she smiled at me after I said it. "Well, we have two more seats for dinner, ya want to sit with her?" "Dinner?!" I shouted, getting some peoples attention. "Yep, that Walter right there makes a fuckin can of beans!" He chuckled. "Mark, can you help me and Sarah with tree?" Clementine walked up to me. "Ya!" I responded. And we went to the tree, and started putting up ornaments with them. I hadn't even noticed Walter shouting "DINNER!" until Clem reminded me with a great tug on my leg. At dinner, the groups were set up apart from each other, so I take a seat next to Clem, followed by Sarah. "Peach stew coming through!" He chuckled. (RYMES :3) "Smells mighty fine!" Luke said, raising his spoon. "Thanks!" Walter replied, giving me, Clem, and Sarah a bowl. "Eugh..." Clem whispered, spinning the spoon around the bowl. I just sat there and ate, while She kept doing that. "So, you planning on staying here?" Nick remarked. "Nah, were heading to a place called wellington. Its supposed to be guarded as fuck!" Kenny said. "Sounds like allot of shit." Nick remarked. "Hey, who the fuck do you think you are?!" Kenny rose from the table. "Hey, lets just eat!" Remarked Matthew. "Damn, you guys always eat like this?" "Well, Nick does, but he is a good guy He IS my nephew."Pete chuckled. "Hey! I don't... Always..." Nick sunk back into his chair, followed by Kenny. "Guys..." Matt started. "Anyways-" "SHIT! TURN THE FUCKING FANS OFF!" Followed by a loud noise. The generators were going haywire, and we could slowly hear groans coming from outside. "Daddy, whats going on?" Sarah started, slowly starting to shake. "Stay with Mark, Sarah. Its fine." Carlos calmed. _Carlos... Trusts me? _I wondered, as Sarah ran behind me. "Cmon people,get Moving!" Kenny yelled, as people stormed out the door. Me and Sarah were the only ones in the shack now, and we headed upstairs, and went in one of the rooms. "Mark, is everything... Ok?" Sarah wondered. "I don't know Sarah, but as long as you stay with me, your going to be fine." I responded. "But what about my Dad?" "He'll be ok, Sarah..." I said, while leaning on one of the beds. CRASH! Sarah jumped at this, and was starting to whine a bit. "Hey, its fine..." I tried to calm the shaking figure. Soon, she sat in her panic position on the bed, next to me. "GET ON THE WALL!" I heard a unfamiliar voice say. "WE'LL NEVER GO BACK!" I heard Rebecca shout. Soon after, Clem sneaked in, wide eyed. "Its Carlos..." I could already tell what was about to come next. I cover Sarah's mouth, and right after, she screamed. "That Carver guy is beating him!" She whispered, hiding beside the bed where we were. I heard the door creak open. _This is my chance! _I grab a shard of glass, and when the man raised his gun... I put the shard in his skull, killing him. I took the rifle, and took aim at Carvers head, who was about to shoot Walter. I shot. Carver fell. Guns aimed toward me, as Walter tried to get rid of Matthews ties. But before the fire started, I looked at Carlos. He was beaten up, with blood on his shirt. He was in a crouched position. Then I felt burning in my stomach... (Sarah's POV!) I sat there in the bed, and I couldn't stop shaking. "What h-happened to my Dad... C-Clem?" "He's fine, but Mark didn't-" Gunshots ran across the area, and I couldn't take it. _Is Dad ok? Wheres Mark?! _she broke at that point, rushing to the door, leaving trails of tears alobg the way. "DAD! MARK!" Clem tried to calm me, but not again. I unlock the door, and I screamed at what I saw. Mark was on the ground, clutching his stomach. He gagged, and there was a growing liquid around him. "NO!" I begged, kneeling down to his side. He slowly stopped gagging, but he was still breathing. Mark was going to die. She knows now... What reality is.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember when I said oh hell no! To killing Mark? Still sticking to that, so dont rage meh. (Runs away from mob of haters)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10, More danger?

"MARK! MARK WAKE UP PLEASE!" Sarah gagged, tugging Mark. More gunshots were heard, and by the sound of it, the group won. Carlos walked up, and shouted "Is everyone ok?!" "P-PLEASE! MARK!" Sarah kept on crying. "Oh Fuck!" Nick said, as he ran passed him, and helped Sarah in stopping Mark from bleeding. "FUCKING GET OVER HERE CARLOS!" Clem slowly came out of the room, and once shocked, started to help too. "GET ME SOME BANDAGES!" Carlos yelled, before looking toward Sarah. "Sarah... Marks going to be ok." he said, in a soothing voice, calming the young girl. "Are you-you sure?" She said, wiping her eyes. "Im sure." He responed. Carlos than began to treat Mark, and noticed that the shooter knew where his injury was. "Strange... I think we may have a traitor!" The words echoed through the lodge, startling the survivors. "Sorry, false alert..." He searched his pockets for anything other than his deagle. "Glasses?" He pulled out a blue pair of them, with a design on the frame. This reminded him of Sarah and his relationship, and he put on his glasses. After treating him, he let everyone come in the room, and check on him. "Jesus... Im glad he's ok..." Pete remarked. "And whats with the glasses?" "I found them in his pocket, it reminds me of Sarah." He replied, shaking his head. "Is Mark ok?" Clementine peeked through the door, and slowly moved up toward him. Sarah followed close behind, and took a close look at Mark, slightly confused. "Glasses?" "Yes Sarah, apparently Mark also has glasses. Found the pair in his pockets..." He responded. "Oh..." She looked a bit... Depressed, over the days that Mark has been under care. At night, she would sleep next to him in one of the chairs, hoping he would be up the next day. Could she even function without Mark now? Have they grown that close? Nobody knew. Even Carlos once in a while called group meetings, saying that... If Mark doesn't wake up soon, we will have too leave him to continue there journey. (Mark) Images of all the people I've known dying flashing through my mind... An observation deck, and Sarah's body laying below it... A orange coated girl... God!- I wake up to the sound of yelling, and Sarah next to me startled. "Mark!" She yelled, practicly hugging me. "I was starting to think that you wouldn't wake up, And- and they were going to just leave you!" She looked horrible, with looking very pale, or the messy hair that looked liked it was pulled out. "What happened to you? You look worse than I probably look!" I chuckled, making a sort of point toward her. "What do you mean?" She took a look at the mirror, and ran to the bathroom at the upstairs hall. I take a look at myself, and I shuffle to the edge of the bed. Using the crutches next to it, I'm easily able to get on the floor. Must have been out for days if I'm already able to get up that quick! I hop towards the exit, and is meeted by many faces looking at me through the stairs. "I thought he was dead!" Rebecca whispered to Alvin. Clementine smiled and ran up to me. "Your awake! You've been out for a week now!" She yelled. "Well, look who wanted to survive!" Kenny walked up to me "Clem here has been worried about ya, so obviously I am too!" I saw that Clem smiled at this, so I guess they ARE really good friends. I get a greeting from just about everyone, then I hop to the couch, followed by a now normal looking Sarah. Had she benn there the whole time? And who was yelling? "Sarah, were leaving, say your last things to M-" Carlos started. But when he saw me, became silent and went into the kitchen. "Did he?" I whisper to Sarah, and in response she said... "Ya... I'm starting to think daddy isn't my friend anymore..." 


	11. Chapter 11, Regrets

**Sorry ive been kinda lazy, my phone broke and i couldnt write my chapters correctly. Lez gu!o**

* * *

><p>He... Did? How could Carlos do that? Ive done so much for him... "Matt, you have to move on!" I heard. "Can i go see what they are complaining about...? I say sprt of akwardly to Sarah, who nods in agreement. <em>Fuck... <em>"Wheres Walter?" I ask, walking into the room. I feel unwanted, or nowone wants me here exept Clem and Sarah. "GONE!" Matthew sobbed, wiping away tears. "Hey Mark, your awake! Can you help me calm down Matthew? Walter... He passed." He remarked sadly, shaking his head. "He wanted to be wi-with me and... Now he's gone!" Matt continued. "We have to leave for wellington, a safe place Kenny was talking about. But at this rate, we wont get past a mile!" I took a breath, and walked towards Matt slowly. He was reaching for his gun, but Luke stopped him before he would... Kill himself. "Matthew, put the gun down." " WHATS THE DAMN POINT?!" "Walter would want more than this. He would want you to move on..." "FUCK!" But it wasent a cry from Matt... I rush outside, ignoring the cries of Matt and Luke yelling to come back, and I headed outside. "

"KENNY!"

"CARLOS!"

Suddenly, it seemed like time slowed down. Kenny and Carlos were both being mauled by walkers, and Sarita was out of ammo. Clem was at the other side, Fighting off walkers that got too close to her face. I took pit my deagle... I had one bullet left. I could eather save Kenny, Carlos, or help Clementine fight off approaching walkers. "CLEMENTINE! MA-MARK GET HER FIRST!" "HELP... ME..." Kenny was a great guy, putting us first, but Clem needs help too. Carlos wanted to leave me to be eaten, but should i still hold that grudge? I had to make a choice now... Before it's too late.

**[Save Kenny]**

**[Save Carlos]**

**[Help Clem]**


	12. Chapter 12, A new beginning

**[Help Clem]**

even if Kenny or Carlos were to die, i need to help Clem! A attacking walker pummeld her to the ground, and I shot my last bullet at it. If I didnt help Clem... "DAMN IT!" But before Kenny was bit, Sarita tackled the lone walker on him, and threw it down the hill, tumbling. But before i could react, a squishing sound was heard next to Kenny, who got up and grabbed his axe, and with a big swing slashed the head off of the one on Carlos. "Damn it... No..." Carlos clenched his sholder, and pointed towards me. "You..." Clem was now behind me instead of Kenny. "Mark... Thanks."She turned towards me, still shaking from the earlier events. "I guess, I got your back too."

**[Clementine trusts you.]**

"Carlos... You need stitches, theres something on your sholder..." Sarita started, but Carlos stood where he was. "Im... Bit." Even the guys inside ran out the door hearing this, with guns and everything. "FUCK! CARLOS!" Nick ran strait towards him. "What are you gonna do... 'Bout Sarah..." He started, but Sarah ran out, and hugged him soon after. "Sarah, we need to talk." He shot a glance towards me, and im guessing he wanted me to cone too. I walked across where Luke and Matt was, and Clem soon found a seat with Kenny. We went ,into the kitchen and started talking. "Sarah..." He started. "I have to go. I want you to stay with the group, a-" "what do you mean? Ill leave with you!" Sarah innterupted. "Its time you told her what is REALLY out there!" I banged my fist against the table, making Sarah jump a bit. "You cant hide it forever Carlos, your going to die!" The words Mark said triggered Sarah, and she was really shaking now. "What? D-Dad?!" Carlos lifted his shirt enough to see a bite mark on his sholder, and Mark said... "Cut it off or die." The words then drifted to Carlos, who then nodded. "Sarah, go upstairs. Now." "Da-" "GO!" Sarah then ran up to her room, starting to cry. Soon, the rest of the group started storming in. "Carlos, what the fuck?" There was a gun next to Carlos, and he was starting to raise it. "Mark... Carry on to fix my mistakes. Show Her the way the world is now... "NO!" Clementine screamed, but... It was too late, and a gunshot was heard.


	13. Chapter 13, long gone

**Hey! This chapter is long! Yay!**

* * *

><p>There was a bullet in one of the veins in Carlos bitten sholder, and everyone was stunned. "Give... Axe..." Carlos started. But Kenny knew what to do. You sure you want ta do this? He started. "No... Going back..." He gasped in respond. People started going out the room, but me and Clem stayed. "My friend Lee did this once... It didnt work..." She said in sorrow. "Clem, you should go outside." Kenny interuppted. He must have heard us, because he had a aad look over his face. "For you... Lee." The first chop of the blade made Carlos scream in agony, but he stayed where he was, gasping. Another chop, and Kenny winced, as blood scattered on him. "One more Carlos..." But he already passed out. "Daddy?" I saw Sarah peeking through the door,and I blocked her view. Her eyes were tear stained, and her glasses were slanted sideways. "Sarah... I think you should go." I replied, but she stood her ground. "I need to- to say sorry-" but before I could stop her, she peeked. Kenny was about to take his arm off, but stopped and widened his eyes at Sarah, who was now barely breathing right. She stood, staring at her Dad, then his arm. She seemed in a trance. "Sarah, its not-" Kenny started. "DADDY!" She ran over to Carlos, and sat down, knees agenst her chest. She started shaking rapidly, and I Knew Carlos didn't have any time left. I nodded to Kenny, and I stood infront of her as the last squishing sound was heard, and bandages were being applied. I tried to calm her, but she wimpered loudly, causing Carlos to stir. "Sarah... Are you ok?" I try to ask. "W-what did y-ou do with Daddy?" She wouldn't respond to me or anyone else, and we are heading for wellington soon... "GET EVERYONE READY! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" I heard Luke, and groans were heard in the backround. "Sarah... We have to go." "No-not without d-dad..." I have been with here a while, and this is the first time she spoke. "He's coming too, do you want me to wake him?" She nodded, and I tried to wake Carlos. No use... I tried again, and this time, he groaned, and stood up slowly, rubbing where his arm would be, was now a stump. He looked pale-ish, and he coughed as he came to reality. "Jesus..." He whispered, before he noticed Sarah, who still didnt see him. "Sarah? Sarah are you ok? What the hell did you do to her?!" He said, as he got up and grabbed my shirts collar. "Daddy?" She whispered, and he let go of me, and ran over to her. I lossened my collar, and slowly followed him. I think... He is becoming unstable. "Sarah? You okay sweetie?" He said in a soothing voice, and Sarah hugged him as soon as he lifted his arms... Well, arm. "W-why..." "Carlos, we need to go!" I noticed walkers banging on the kitchen door, and people gathering things. "Damn it Pete! Lets go!" I heard, as we walked down towards the ruckus. "Cmon, go!" Everyone was leaving through a path to the forest, and we caught up. "Thank god you made it!" Pete said, holding up his rifle. "Uncle Pete, who-" "Aay! Look who's back! "Hi!" Sarah said, almost if the past events didnt even matter anymore. "Alright people! Were headin North, where the winter is, its cold and nice for no walkers!" Kenny shouted, looking back towards the rest of the group. "Woah Ken, what the fuck, we have a pregnant woman on our hands, and your just gonna damn walk into the winter? If fucking Alvin lived..." He shouted, but started whispering about Alvin. "Alvin? Dead?" I say. "Dont honey, ok? Ive been through enough." Rebecca said, looking at the ground. Matt was at tge near front, looking sad like before. Atleast only 1 bad thing... (Narrorator epic view of epicness :3) the group traveled for days, rationing water and spare peaches and beans. The winter was slowly coming apon them, and Rebecca's baby was coming soon. Finally, it came... They were all siting at a campfire, surrounded by tents for 2 people at a time. "Oh, baby-!" Rebecca was saying, as Carlos treated her. It was hard with only one arm, and he has been getting sick... From something. Was it the bite? He didnt know. Sarah was in her tent with Mark, and theyvwere obviously habing more 'fun' than everyone else was. Well, exept Clem. "Its done!" Carlos said, holding a tiny baby rapped in blankets. It started breathing, and it turns out it was a boy! Another one to protect. "Ill protect him with my live, Becca." Kenny said, holding the boy. Clem came around and saw the baby. "Its a boy?" "Darlin, yes!" "Name him AJ. Its alvin junior!" And so, the journey to wellington continued.<p> 


End file.
